doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Possessed Security
Possessed Security are former human UAC NeoPhalanx operatives turned zombie-like creatures. They are a recurring enemy in Doom. They can be considered a combination of the Shotgun Guy from the original Doom due to their weapons functioning similar to that of a shotgun, and the Riot Shield Trooper Z-Sec from Doom 3 due to their energy shields.They first appear in Resource Operations In-Game Description UAC REPORT FILE: G9X6EWK Possessed Security units exhibit the most complex battle strategies of all possessed humans, including mobile shield advances towards the enemy and firing while in defilade. Possessed Security will also drop their shields to adopt a more accurate firing stance at the cost of their defense. UAC REPORT FILE: CHV3PWYX A Possessed Security will keep an optimal distance from its target. If the target gets too close, the Possessed Security will attack with a ferocious shield bash then retreat to a preferred engagement range. Possessed Security have only been observed using the DS-117 UAC shotgun and shield outfit which suggests that their ranks are exclusively created from members of a special forces military unit called the UAC NeoPhalanx. The NeoPhalanx is used exclusively as military defense for remote UAC colonies'.''' Appearance They have the same appearance as the Possessed Soldier but are armed with a shotgun that has been fused to its arm and a big, translucent blue energy shield which can take a lot of damage before turning from blue, to purple and to red before finally breaking. Combat Characteristics The Possessed Security will try to keep themselves distanced from the player just like the Possessed Soldiers. Their behavior differs from the latter by using their shield as an advantage. When encountered - depending on player distance or if the player attacks them - they may enter a state of repeatedly taunting in the general direction of a player, lowering their defence completely and allowing them to be flanked with no way of returning fire until the taunting animation ends or gets interrupted. Once they are in an aggressive state, they will attempt to chase a player while shooting their plasma shotgun, which has an extremely limited range of roughly 3 to 4 yards before the projectile disappears. They will also attempt to charge and bash the player with their shield which will cause the player to become stunned and stagger for a few seconds, allowing the Possessed Security to fire on the player with powerful shotgun blasts, practically instantly killing a player. Tactical Analysis The Possessed Security is one of the worst enemies to face in close spaces because of their huge shield which protects them from damage before breaking. Shooting the shield works, but is a waste of ammo as the player can and should use their agility as an advantage by jumping behind the Possessed Security and finishing them off with a few shotgun blasts. Alternatively, the player can throw a Frag Grenade at them or use the Explosive Shot modification for the Combat Shotgun to deal blast damage from the side or behind. The Stun Bomb modification for the Plasma rifle works extremely well as it not only stuns the Possessed Security, but disables its shield for the duration of the stun. It is also wise to utilise the Chainsaw as it only costs one fuel cell to instantly kill the Possessed Security while also saving the player time, ammo, and health. Trivia *Possessed Security share their character models with Possessed Soldiers. *The Possessed Security's shield is capable of blocking Gauss Cannon shots. *If the Plasma Rifle's stun bomb directly hits the shield, it will only deactivate, but the monster will not be stunned. Thus, it is recommended to only shoot the stun bomb on the ground near Possessed Security. *This enemy archetype is strikingly similar to the Jackals ('Kig-Yar') of ''Halo, in which said Covenant forces are armed with an energy shield. Category:Doom (2016) monsters